


Shoujo Manga Syndrome

by Aishuu



Category: Kimi ni Todoke
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, angst and anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurumi knows how this story is supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoujo Manga Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuen/gifts).



> Written for [40 Days](http://aishuu.livejournal.com/584614.html#cutid1), theme: _That story is not true_ from [](http://hakuen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hakuen.livejournal.com/)**hakuen**. This is set around episode 13 of the anime.

She doesn't understand how this happened.

Kurumi's always tried to be what others expected of her. She's a nice, sweet, popular girl, and it makes sense for her to end up at Kazehaya's side. She's read all the shoujo manga, and finds the inevitability of their romance reassuring because there's no one in the world she likes more.

So it comes as a shock when he falls for Sawako of all people. The girl is freaky and hardly appealing, and she doesn't have the right to his affections. If their lives were a manga, Kurumi knows that the other girl would play the role of the creepy outsider, not a love interest.

Kazehaya deserves the best, and the best is Kurumi herself. It's not being selfish to think that, since she knows she is the person who can make him happiest. They're supposed to be high school sweethearts, the It Couple that the rest of the school cheers on. They'll be married as soon as they graduate, and she'll settle into a life of domestic bliss as his wife. The script is already written, so she's just waiting for fate to unfold.

But Sawako keeps getting in the way.

Kurumi doesn't know how to handle this girl who seeks nothing more than her friendship. Sawako is the most clueless person she's ever met, and sometimes Kurumi wants to strangle her. Sawako's social awkwardness somehow has transcended itself into a form of grace, since Sawako never fails to believe the best of someone else and the worst of herself.

And maybe that's why Kazehaya will never fall into the role of Kurumi's boyfriend. When she sees Kazehaya watching Sawako, Kurumi's stomach clenches in fear and she wonders what will happen to her happily-ever-after.


End file.
